


Here We Go a-Drabbling

by chasingstarfall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Encounters, Dorks, Fainting, Kuroko sending Furi naughty things in the mail, M/M, Massages, Painting, Shameless Checking Out, Skydiving, Snowball Fights, Strip Shogi, Ticklish Akashi, Video & Computer Games, first confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingstarfall/pseuds/chasingstarfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles of various size based on Tumblr prompts. They are utter nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Akashi stood frozen as he took in the scene before him and found himself  wondering if God was testing him in some way. Surely, that had to be the case. Why else would Furihata be curled up asleep and vulnerable in the center of the bed with nothing on but a small towel haphazardly draped around his hips? What a cruel, cruel test it was. 

“Hm, Sei? You’re home?” Akashi snapped out of his stunned state as Furihata awoke and sat up in the bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes like a child. The towel began to unwrap itself and slide off.

“I took a shower a while ago and got really sleepy when I went to get dressed so I laid down and passed out. Guess I slept too long.”

Furihata chuckled, completely unaware of the inner battle Akashi was having to remain composed as that towel slipped further down those milky thighs-

Akashi snapped.

“I admit failure, just this once.”

Furihata never stood a chance.


	2. "Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!"

Furihata had been the one to suggest that they go outside and enjoy the snow, yes, but as he stared down the ball of compacted icy slush in Akashi’s hand paired with the smirk that adorned his lips, he was beginning to wish that he hadn’t.

“Sei,” Furihata warned. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what, Kouki?” Akashi replied, taking a step closer to the wide-eyed brunet. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Sei, I’m serious.” Furihata countered with a step backwards. The icy terrain was not ideal for quick getaways, but he was willing to take that chance if it came to it. “ _Seijuuro.”_

Akashi continued to approach slowly, ignoring the protests and taunting Furihata as he lightly turned the snowball around in his hand with a teasing expression. Furihata knew that his time was up. It was now or never.

Just as Furihata turned to make his escape, Akashi finally let the ball fly from his hand; it easily connected with the back of Furihata’s exposed neck. The surprise from the sudden attack and rush of cold along with the slick ground below caused him to slip and tumble forward onto the ground, his face burying deep in the snow.

“Damn it, Sei!” Furihata complained as he pulled himself out of the powder and glared up at the still-smirking redhead. “Now I’m all covered in snow. I’m freezing!” 

Akashi chuckled and cupped the underside of Furihata’s chin with his hand, preventing him from looking away.

“Is that so? I suppose I’ll just have to _warm you up_ then.”

Going outside had definitely been a bad idea.


	3. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

Another clap of thunder rang out through the air, and mixed with the sound of the the torrential downpour that continued to slam against the pavement, it was almost impossible to hear.

“It doesn’t look like it will be letting up any time soon,” Akashi observed from the doorway of the restaurant. “Perhaps we should just stay here and wait it out.”

Furihata frowned. “But who knows how long that could be! It’s the last day of the weekend, and I haven’t even started on my homework yet!” 

“Kouki,” Akashi chided disapprovingly. He sighed. “Be that as it may, it would be unwise to go out now.”

Furihata shook his head. “No,” he disagreed, “I’m going. It’s just a little rain. I kind of like it, anyway. We’ll be fine!” He flashed Akashi the puppy dog face that he knew the redhead was weak against, and to his delight, he gave in.

Neither had brought and umbrella, so they quickly became soaked to the bone on the way back. Akashi was eager to get inside and dry off, but Furihata (as he had admitted) was rather enjoying the cool feeling of the rain against his skin and was traveling at a pace that Akashi found to be excruciatingly slow.

“Kouki,” Akashi finally said, yelling a bit because of the volume of the storm, “if you hurry up, I’ll help you with your homework when we get back.”

The promise quickly caught Furihata’s attention, and he all but ran back home.

Akashi only smirked. It really was much too easy sometimes.


	4. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

“Don’t you dare give up on me now, Sei. Get up! If you give up now, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Kouki, I-”

“Come on! We’re almost there! Don’t die here. You can’t, not after everything we’ve done.”

“But, Kouki, I think I’m done for-”

“We’ve come so far! Just a little further!”

“Kouki, it’s just-”

“Sei! No!”

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I can’t make it.”

Before Furihata could utter another protest, everything before them went white, and a pained wail rang out.

“Damn it!” Furihata snarled, tossing the controller roughly to the side as he took in the large “GAME OVER” printed on the television screen. “We we’re really close to beating the level that time!” 

He glanced over at Akashi who was seated beside him, who (besides still looking confused and out of place with the controller in his hand) looked equally frustrated with their repeated failure. “No offense, Sei, but you kind of suck at this game.”

Akashi huffed. “I have never taken part in such activities before. I am sure that I will catch on in no time at all. A simple thing such as this shall not defeat me.”

Furihata laughed. “If you say so, Mr. Perfect.” He picked his controller back up and restarted the level. “Try not to die so much this time, okay?”

Akashi’s expression became intense and focused; his knuckles were white from his tight hold on the controller. 

“Of course.”


	5. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

“Sei, I’m not doing this. No way. _No_.” 

Furihata clenched his hands tightly around anything he could find that was securely attached.

“Now, Kouki,” Akashi urged, trying to pry Furihata’s hands off of the strap he was clinging to like a lifeline, “we have far passed the point of no return. And do not forget, you were the one who willingly joined me.”

“You said that we were going on a leisurely flight,” Furihata snapped, “ _not_ that we were going to be _jumping out of the damn plane!”_

Akashi waved his hand dismissively. “That was but a small detail.”

“How is _this-”_ Furihata gestured wildly to the parachute strapped securely to his back and then out of the gaping opening in the side of the plane; the ground was much too far away for his liking- “a _small detail.”_

Whatever reply Akashi was about to give was cut off by the signal that it was time for them to jump. Furihata thought he was going to throw up. Or die. Maybe both.

“Shall we?” Akashi said with a smirk.

Furihata glared. “I love you, but you are definitely insane.”

Akashi chuckled and sent the brunet a large grin before leaping out of the plane.

Furihata steeled himself for his impending doom.

“If we don’t die here, I’m going to kill him.”

 


	6. “Do you...well...I mean...I could give you a massage?”

Furihata was weak. He would be the first to admit it. His weakness went far beyond just physical strength, but until this moment, he had never realized just how weak he truly was. 

Muscles. 

He had known Akashi was pretty well built, but even so, when the redhead emerged from the bathroom in naught but a towel wrapped around his hips and Furihata saw how his smooth skin strained across the ridges of his muscles and how they rippled when he stretched...

It was too much.

Akashi winced slightly as he stretched out one of his shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” Furihata asked, willing his eyes to look _anywhere_ besides the perfect abs before him.

“I’m fine,” Akashi replied, moving to sit on the couch after he slipped on some pants, to Furihata’s unspoken disappointment. “My shoulder is just a bit sore from practice.”

“I could give you a massage!” Furihata replied immediately. “I-if you’d like,” he added. His face was on fire.

“Alright,” Akashi agreed. He laid face down on the couch and waited for Furihata to approach. 

When Furihata reached the couch, he was at a bit of a loss as to how to position himself, so he hesitantly climbed up and straddled Akashi’s lower back. Trying to keep himself as calm as possible, he reached out and let his fingers press into Akashi’s back, working out any knots he came across. 

As he finished working out a particularly tough one, Akashi let out a low moan and Furihata found himself feeling much too warm all of the sudden.

Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.


	7. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“I’m sorry,” Furihata began, “could you repeat that?”

“I do not like to repeat myself,” Akashi replied with a frown.

“I-I know,” Furihata stuttered, “I’m just not sure that I heard you right.”

Akashi sighed. “You really need to learn how to pay attention when you are being spoken too, Kouki, but I suppose I can repeat it for you.”

Akashi finished setting up the shogi board and flashed Furihata a look that was both teasing and intense at the same time. 

“I propose that we play a game,” he smirked, “however, each time a piece is captured, the one who lost must remove an article of clothing. At the end of the game, whoever has the most clothing left on may request one thing of the other. No matter what it may be, they cannot refuse. How does that sound?”

Furihata frowned. He remembered hearing once that Akashi was pretty good at shogi, and he couldn’t help but feel that the odds were stacked against him. Akashi noticed his obvious aversion to the idea and made a suggestion to help ease his mind.

“How about this then,” Akashi said removing his jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt, “I will go ahead and strip myself to only a singular piece of clothing. If you can capture one of my pieces, you will win.” 

Furihata considered that proposition for a moment. He only had to capture one piece? That couldn’t be too hard. Surely, even he could manage that. Furihata looked straight into Akashi’s eyes, partially to convey his confidence in himself and partially because Akashi had already stripped himself down to only boxers and Furihata couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere else.

“You’re on.”

Much to Furihata’s horror, Akashi was much more than “pretty good” at shogi, and he only realized much too late that he had never even had a chance.


	8. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

“You’re going to have to climb a little further up the ladder if you plan on reaching that spot, Kouki,” Akashi instructed as Furihata made his way up the wobbly ladder, bucket of paint in tow.

“Why did you suddenly decide that you wanted to paint a random stripe on the wall way up here?” Furihata could just about touch the ceiling now, and he was not particularly enjoying that fact. “And why do I have to be the one to do it?”

“I have my reasons,” Akashi replied shortly.

Furihata sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He balanced the paint on one of the rungs of the ladder. “I forgot to grab a brush, could you toss one up to me?”

Akashi grabbed one of the larger brushes off of the floor and gently threw it up towards Furihata’s open hand. The brunet missed it the first time, leaning over a little too far to grasp at it and causing the already unstable ladder to wobble even more. When he managed to steady it once again, Akashi send the brush upwards once more. 

Furihata managed to catch it the second time and went about starting to paint the red stripe on the wall that Akashi had wanted.

In actuality, Akashi could have cared less about the appearance of the wall, he hadn’t really desired to have anything painted on it, but the opportunity was much too good to pass up.

After all, Furihata’s behind looked best when viewed from this angle.


	9. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Akashi carded his fingers through his hair with a small sigh. 

He was much too nervous about this. Really, the fact that he was nervous at all was so unlike him that he almost couldn’t believe that he was feeling it. Just like he couldn’t believe that he was having such powerful feelings for the brunet who was seated in front of him.

“What did you need to talk to me about, Akashi-kun?” Furihata asked after the waitress had placed a cup of tea before him. 

Akashi stared down into his own cup and tried to find the words he so desperately wanted to get off his chest. It wasn’t everyday that you decided to confess your affection to your best friend.

“Furihata-kun,” Akashi began, finding himself incapable of tearing his eyes from the steaming liquid before him, “we have been friends for many years now, and you have become an irreplaceable existence in my life. I had thought that I had been looking at you as a friend for all this time, but recently I have come to realize that was not the case.”

He stopped to compose himself, and Furihata took advantage of the pause.

“What do you mean by that?”

Akashi took a deep breath and readied himself. “I have fallen for you. Furiha- _Kouki,_ would you do me the honor of being mine?”

A silence fell over the small table, and Akashi couldn’t deny the twinge of fear he felt. He looked up from his tea to take in Furihata’s expression, and was shocked to find that the boy had warm tears streaming down his face.

“Furihata-kun-”

“It took you long enough!” Furihata interrupted, sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

“Does that mean you accept?” Akashi asked.

“Of course!” Furihata replied. “I’ve been waiting for you all this time!” His tears ceased, but he continued to sniffle. Akashi could see the small smile that graced his lips though, and at the sight, he couldn’t keep one off of his own.


	10. “You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Furihata wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole somewhere and disappear forever. He had always had a knack for getting himself into awkward situations, but he had never expected that he would wind up in one quite as horrifically embarrassing as the one that had occurred just that evening.

He had woken up late that day and skipped breakfast. His mother had always gotten on to him about doing that because, due to his hypoglycemia, he had to be careful to keep his blood sugar up. 

He regretted his decision as soon as he started to get the shakes a few hours later as he was walking down the street. Furihata had experienced this before, of course, but never quite to this extent. At least, he had never passed out in the middle of the street and collapsed into the arms of a total stranger before.

That still remained true, in fact, because it was not a total stranger that had caught him, but someone that he had hoped he would never have encounter again after he graduated from high school because they sacred the living daylights out of him.

Akashi Seijuuro looked strangely amused when Furihata fell into his arms, and for some reason, naturally assumed it was the brunet’s way of coming on to him.

Much to Furihata’s protest, Akashi insisted that they spend the remainder of the evening together. When Furihata was finally released to return home, he decided that he was never going outside again.

Akashi, on the other hand, had other plans, and he assured that Furihata never missed breakfast again.

 


	11. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Oh my god, did you just-”

“Don’t you dare say another word, Kouki.”

“But you totally just-”

“I’m serious, Kouki.”

“I had no idea that you were actually-”

“ _Kouki.”_

Furihata pouted at being snapped at. “Fine.” He removed his finger tips from Akashi’s sides and slumped back into the couch.

Akashi seemed to ease up a bit at Furihata’s retraction and leaned back against the couch as well.

Although he was feeling a little grumpy now, Furihata couldn’t help but grin a bit when he thought back to what had just occurred. He wasn’t sure how it had happened exactly, but since it had he was definitely sure of two very interesting new things.

Akashi was ticklish, and his laugh and smile were the most beautiful things in the world.

Furihata couldn’t wait until his next chance to attack.


	12. “Hey, have you seen the...? Oh."

Furihata was frantic. Not only had Kuroko sent him _that_ , he had gone and misplaced it. He could sense disaster on the horizon, and he knew that he _had_ to find that package and get rid of it before the disaster struck.

He could remember opening it at the table, not that he could forget after opening something like _that_ , but now he had no idea where it had gone.

If Akashi found it before he did...

Furihata shivered at the thought.

That was _not_ something he could allow to happen. _Ever._

Furihata tore apart the living room next, but to no avail. The only place he hadn’t checked yet was the bedroom, but Akashi was sleeping in there now and if he woke up and asked what Furihata was doing...

Furihata decided to take that chance and quietly pushed open the bedroom door so as not to awaken Akashi. However, Furihata noticed as he peeked his head inside, Akashi was not, in fact, asleep, but rather sitting upright in the bed. In his lap, to Furihata’s complete and utter horror, was sitting the package from Kuroko.

Furihata for a moment held onto the hope that maybe Akashi hadn’t looked inside yet, and he still had a chance to grab it and get rid of it before something horrible happened. But as soon as he caught sight of the smirk resting on Akashi’s face, he knew it was too late.

“I just found this very interesting package,” Akashi teased. “Were you perhaps looking for it?”

Furihata nodded, unable to form words in his terrified state. 

“I’m sure you were planning on disposing of it,” Akashi continued. He reached into the box and his smirk widened. “But, Kouki, Tetsuya went to all of the trouble of sending this to you,” his eyes flashed dangerously and he removed the foreboding vibrator from the box and waved it at Furihata tauntingly, “it would be a shame to just get rid of it without even using it once, wouldn’t it?”

This was exactly the situation that Furihata had been trying to avoid, and as Akashi rose and made his way over to where Furihata stood frozen, Furihata wondered if he still had time to run.

Deep inside, he knew he was done for though, but he decided that if he was going down, Kuroko was coming with him.

The blue-haired shadow was definitely so, so dead.


End file.
